


August 9, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl heard Amos as he instructed a Smallville crowd to protect her from a hungry creature.





	August 9, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl heard Amos as he instructed a Smallville crowd to protect her from a hungry creature and everyone obeyed.

THE END


End file.
